Su espalda
by Leiram
Summary: Traduccion. De Shadow Mage Evelyn. La espalda de un padre es mas importante para sus hijos que su rostro.


El humor de un padre tendrá un gran efecto en su hijo que cualquier otra influencia

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío y este fic es de _**Shadow Mage Evelyn **_quien me dio su permiso para traducirlo.

* * *

**Su espalda**

El humor de un padre tendrá un mayor efecto en su hijo que cualquier otra influencia. Los hijos usan a sus padres como si fuesen un dispositivo de prueba, aprendiendo de sus reacciones, sean correctas o no, de su comportamiento en la sociedad. De cualquier modo, mientras ambos padres sirven un propósito similar, como modelos para sus hijos, las formas en que van a desarrollar sus tareas son, a veces, diferentes uno del otro. El rostro de una madre es más importante para un hijo que cualquier otra cosa, porque su cara es lo primero que verán en este mundo, el rostro que llegarán a conocer mejor que el propio. Una madre pasara más tiempo con su bebé, más que cualquier otra persona, entendiendo mejor y más rápido su humor, y llegará a entenderlo por dentro y por fuera, mejor que cualquier otro lo hará. Para ella, su hijo es único, siempre perfecto, incapaz de hacer algo malo. Nunca tendrán culpa con ella, porque ella amara aquella vida que alguna vez formó parte de si misma. Y así, ella será la cosa más fácil de leer, porque su rostro hablara mucho a su hijo. Si ella sonríe, causará que el niño continúe con su comportamiento para que pueda seguir sonriendo. Si llora, el niño hará cualquier cosa que pueda en su poder para prevenir que pase de nuevo, especialmente si fueron sus acciones las causantes de su pesar. A menudo intentará esconder su tristeza de su hijo, pero aún así lo vera, y probablemente crecerá odiando al causante de sus llantos.

En cambio, la espalda de un padre es más importante para su hijo que su cara. Para una hija, su espalda aparecerá fuerte, produciendo sentimientos de seguridad. Ella sabrá que siempre que su padre esté con ella nunca será lastimada. Sin embargo, para un hijo, su espalda será más que sólo un símbolo de protección. La espalda de su padre será la imagen que cargaran por el resto de su vida, la imagen que trataran de reproducir para sus propios hijos, así sus hijos podrán crecer con su espalda y seguir sus pasos y sus hijas podrán saber que él siempre las cuidará mientras siga con vida. Pero hay veces cuando un hijo se encuentra odiando la espalda de su padre. Un hijo que verá desvanecerse aquella espalda en la distancia, para nunca regresar de nuevo, crecerá odiándola, y se asegurará que el día en que tenga hijos, nunca tendrán que ver su espalda de esa misma forma, que nunca los abandonará o lastimará de la misma manera que su padre hizo. Y el niño sin padre siempre estará en busca de aquella espalda para poder crecer; la hija lo buscará en el hombre que elija para casarse así ella podrá estar segura de que estará a salvo; el hijo lo buscará en el hombre que elija imitar, así él estará seguro que será la espalda que verán sus propios hijos.

Estos principios han sido siempre verdaderos en la mayoría de los casos, y ciertamente tienen verdad para Edward y Alphonse Elric. Desde una temprana edad, Edward ha estado estudiando la espalda de su padre y desde que puede recordar siempre ha odiado esa imagen. Era esa imagen, y solo esa imagen, lo que lo hacia fuerte porque él sabía que tenía que llenar la ausencia de su padre, tenía que proteger a su madre y hermano y darle a Alphonse a alguien a quien mirar. Y mirarlo fue lo que hizo Alphonse. Alphonse nunca ha conocido a alguien tan fuerte o valiente como su hermano, quien siempre fue algo más que un hermano para él. Alphonse siempre miraría a su hermano como si fuese su padre, observando sus reacciones, tomando información y almacenándola, determinando lo correcto de lo incorrecto en cada situación que encara junto a su hermano. Aphonse siempre va a idolatrar a su hermano, aún si a veces él estuviese equivocado, porque Alphonse sabía que nadie más podría, con facilidad, admitir sus errores que su hermano. Alphonse siempre creería en su hermano, porque Edward era la persona más ingeniosa que conocería. Edward siempre tiene las respuestas correctas, y si no las tuviera, él sabría donde encontrarlas. Edward mantenía sus principios, y nunca los dejaría de lado por beneficio personal aún cuando le costaran su propia vida. Alphonse nunca confiaría fácilmente su vida a nadie excepto a su hermano mayor, porque él sabía que para Edward su vida significaba más que la de él. La evidencia estaba incorporada al brazo derecho de Edward, como lo estaba su promesa para hacer todo bien de nuevo. Alphonse sabía que él lo haría, porque Edward siempre mantiene sus promesas. No importa lo que le dijeran, Alphonse siempre miraría la espalda de Edward y él sabía en su corazón que algún día sus hijos mirarían su propia espalda y verían lo mismo que él.

Para Edward las cosas eran difíciles. Para él no hubo una espalda con que crecer, ningún hombre para conducirlo y guiarlo a través de la vida. Él no tenía a quién idolatrar, a nadie a quién mirar y tratar de imitar, a nadie a quién creer y darle su confianza. Él no tenía las manos de nadie para confiar su vida, porque él simplemente no sabía a quién confiarle eso. Él sólo podía guiar su vida así como le pareciera, construyéndola mientras la vivía, haciendo lo mejor que pudiera, pensando que está bien, y es por esto que él se ha declarado independiente de cualquiera. Él no necesitaba a nadie que lo cuidara cuando estaba muy lastimado. Él no necesitaba a nadie que lo protegiera cuando tenía miedo, y él no necesitaba a nadie que se preocupara por él simplemente por el bien de preocuparse por él. Estas cosas, él, las declaraba orgullosamente con sus manos en la cadera, pecho erguido y hombros rectos. Para alguien en su posición, él no podía atreverse a hacer menos, y eso lo sacaba de quicio, que nunca podría ascender del titulo de "niño soldado" y nadie lo tomaría en serio. Le volvía loco que tuviera que probar una y otra vez que era totalmente capaz de manejar situaciones que se le presentaban y que él mismo podía cubrirlas en una pelea. Orgulloso, terco y autosuficiente, él nunca le admitiría a nadie, no importa cuantas veces le preguntarán a esa parte de él- una tan pequeña y diminuta que era inadvertida incluso por él mismo- que añoraba por el alivio de saber que habría alguien en quién confiar, alguien de quién depender y que no dependiera completamente de él. Él no creía que encontraría a aquel hombre que lo guiara a través de la vida con su ejemplo, y, por lo tanto, se habia convencido de que no existe tal persona.

Estaba un poco sorprendido de encontrarse con el Coronel Roy Mustang cuando se bajo del tren en la Estación de Ciudad del Este, pero se mantuvo recto y saludó al hombre.

-Coronel,- dijo como saludo.

-Hola, Acero,- respondió el hombre, devolviendo el saludo y dando un aire de casual comodidad. -Hola, Alphonse.-

Alphonse le hizo una reverencia, devolviendo su saludo con su típica cortesía. Con las formalidades de lado, Roy se dirigió a Edward.

-Estaba esperando encontrarte aquí,- dijo

-¿Ah, si?. ¿Qué ocurre?-

Con la confirmación del interés de Edward, Roy da vuelta y comienza a caminar, incitando a los curiosos hermanos Elric a seguirlo. Edward corrió algunos pasos para estar al lado de Roy mientras Alphonse los seguía de cerca unos pasos atrás.

-A pocas cuadras de aquí, hay un almacén abandonado donde se rumorea que debajo, hay una base de traficantes ilegales. Necesitamos investigarlo, pero el edificio es inseguro para los soldados no alquimistas. Tus talentos de transmutar sin circulo van a ser una gran ventaja para mi si aceptas venir conmigo.-

Edward sonrió.

-Sólo intenta de detenerme- dijo. Roy asintió y sonrió, satisfecho de haber obtenido la respuesta que esperaba. Guió el camino hacia un auto negro, estacionado en las afueras de la estación y los tres subieron adentro, dirigiéndose al almacén.

-¿Entonces que estamos investigando exactamente?- Inquirió Edward.

-Esperamos encontrar evidencias que apoyen nuestra teoría de que el almacén pueda ser una base de traficantes ilegales. Sabemos que lo es, pero necesitamos encontrar evidencias.-

-¿Por qué?.-

-Sin evidencia sólida y concreta, no tenemos el derecho de atacar por sorpresa a una base de traficantes ilegales y tampoco tendríamos el derecho de tener bajo custodia a los hombres que capturáramos.-

-¿No necesitamos una orden para hacer este tipo de investigaciones?-

-En algún lado se sabría que estamos investigando este almacén; cualquiera sea el caso, no hemos visto ninguna actividad por semanas, y por eso, hemos decidido que no estarán de vuelta en un futuro inmediato. Eso lo hace una partida justa para que nosotros investiguemos.-

-Ah,- dijo Edward asintiendo. -Ya veo.-

Se acercaron detrás de otro auto negro en el lado contrario de la calle del almacén y se acercaron a el. Roy salió del auto para hablar con la Teniente Primera Riza Hawkeye y Edward se volvió hacia Alphonse.

-Al, mientras estoy allá, quiero que te quedes afuera, cerca del auto.-

-Pero Hermano, yo—

-No Al. No eres un soldado y todavía tienes dibujado el círculo de transmutación. No es seguro para ti estar allá. Quédate afuera, cerca del auto, ¿si?-

Alphonse suspiró pero después asintió.

-Está bien Hermano, lo haré.-

-Bien.-

En ese momento, Roy le hizo un ademán a Edward, y siguió a su superior a través de la calle y dentro del almacén. Alphonse miró el saco rojo de su hermano desvanecerse en las sombras, obedientemente al lado del auto.

Adentro del edificio, Edward tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos por la penumbra para que se pudieran acostumbrar. Por sus tobillos giraba el polvo, y un olor mohoso y rancio llego a su nariz. Miró un par de ratas correr un poco más adelante que el Coronel y contuvo un leve escalofrío.

-Bonito lugar,- dijo con un humor macabro.

-Mantente cerca,- advirtió Roy, sacando una linterna y prendiéndola, comenzando a avanzar dentro de la oscuridad, lejos del agujero de la pared. Edward miró de nuevo el resplandeciente día antes de seguirlo un paso atrás.

-¿Cómo pueden ver aquí una base?.- preguntó, mirando las inquietantes largas pilas de desechos y suciedad amontonada sin orden en el sendero. Sus gruesas botas hacían un eco torpe en el mugriento aire, manteniendo el ritmo de los sólidos pasos del Coronel.

-No estoy seguro. ¿Tal vez traían velas?.-

-Si traían velas, ¡el aire se hubiera prendido fuego! ¡Es suficientemente denso como para cortar con un cuchillo!.-

Roy ahogó una risita a eso, hasta que un resplandor atrapó su ojo.

-¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Edward detrás de él, indicando que sus nítidos ojos dorados han, del mismo modo, visto el destellante objeto. En respuesta, Roy llevó el cono de luz para atrás de nuevo, enfocándolo en una brillante caja plateada que, si hacemos comparaciones, parecía nueva para la estructura.

-Bingo,- dijo comenzando a dirigirse en esa dirección. Antes de que fuera más lejos, una porción floja del techo que estaba arriba de él escogió moverse y comenzó caerse encima de él. Gritó y corrió lo más rápido posible hasta que escuchó un repentino aplauso familiar detrás de él. El cuarto era escasamente iluminado con una luz azul que arqueaba alrededor del Coronel y crepitaba en las pilas de desechos a su izquierda, causando que se elevaran y que tomaran la forma de tres sólidas rocas que hábilmente atraparon a los escombros caídos. Roy liberó el aliento que había estado manteniendo y se volvió hacia Edward con una sonrisa agradecida.

-Buen trabajo, Acero-

-No hay problema. Ahora vayamos por esa caja.-

Comenzó a caminar adelante del Coronel y casi llega a la caja cuando gritó y saltó para atrás.

-¿¿Qué??.- Preguntó Roy preocupado con sus dedos juntos, listo para chasquearle flamas al enemigo no visto. -¿¿Qué es??.- se mantuvo confundido mientras Edward se da un golpe repentino en la cara.

-¡A-araña!.- Edward tartamudeaba un poco, corriendo sus manos en todo su cuerpo en un intento desesperado de librarse de alguna de las criaturas de ocho patas que posiblemente se balancearon sobre el. Roy dejó que su subordinado continuara con su frenético baile antes de girar los ojos.

-Relájate, Acero, no hay arañas encima de ti.-

-¿¿Estás seguro??.-

-Al menos que sean tan rojas como tu saco o tengan la habilidad de mezclarse en sus alrededores, no hay arañas encima tuyo.-

Edward no parecía muy convencido, pero se cruzó de brazos y asintió. Roy negó con su cabeza y caminó adelante, agarrando la caja y caminando de nuevo al lado del adolescente.

-Toma,- dijo, dándole la linterna. Edward descruzó sus brazos y agarró el objeto, apuntando a la caja para que Roy pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo. Roy la situó en el piso debajo de él

Era un largo cable, y Roy adivinó que sería alrededor de 11 pulgadas en ambos lados. Tenía un simple pestillo de metal que estalló con un chasquido. Abrió el contenido y miró adentro, sonriendo satisfecho.

-Alguien no limpió muy bien,- alardeó, sacando un pequeño bolso de plástico lleno de polvo cristalino y levantándolo hacia la luz, estudiándolo.

-Al menos que suponga mal, esto es 100 por ciento cocaína, y… podrías amablemente dejar de hacer eso, Acero, es vergonzoso.-

Edward saca su mano izquierda de su trenza, todavía buscando a algún insecto no querido.

-¡¡Perdón!!.- protestó, dejando su trenza en su hombro. -¡¡Realmente odio esas cosas!!.-

-¿Qué, arañas?-

-¡¡Sí!!.-

-Sólo son insectos, Acero-

-¡¡No me importa!!.¡¡Son horripilantes, y repugnantes, y pueden treparse en las paredes atacando de arriba y…y…y claramente son feas!!.-

Roy parpadeó ante la incredulidad del joven.

-¿"feas"?.- Repitió.

-Si. Feas-

Roy dejó pasar suavemente otra pausa

-20 millones de neuronas pasan todos lo años, invirtiendo en la búsqueda de tu inteligencia, y a ti sólo se te ocurre la palabra "fea".-

-¡¡Bueno, lo son!!.-

-Sabes, algunas personas tienen dudas sobre tu sexo, Acero.-

-¡¡Ah, cállate!!.-

-¿Ataques por arriba, eh?.-

-¡¡Espero que alguna te muerda y que mueras dolorosamente por envenenamiento!!.-

-La mayoría de esta área no tienen veneno, sabes.-

-¡¡Eso es lo que quieren que creas!!.-

-¿Quienes, las arañas?.-

-...te odio, ¿sabes eso?.-

-Lo que quiero decir, por que no, ya que pueden concebir ataques premeditados por arriba. Silenciosas pero mortíferas, sabes. El verdadero 'shinobi' del mundo insecto.-

-...tendría que haber dejado caer que esa pila de escombros en tu cabeza.-

-¿Cómo esa que viene hacia ti?.-

-¿¿Qué??.¿¿Dónde??.-

La expresión de Edward registró pánico inmediatamente y dio vueltas alrededor, moviendo escasa y rítmicamente la linterna encima de toda su cabeza. Roy tenía que reírse de aquello.

-Sólo estoy bromeando, Acero. Tranquilízate.-

-¡¡A veces puede ser realmente un bastardo, sabe eso, Coronel!!.¡¡Un verdadero bastardo!!-

-Es algo en que me esfuerzo mucho por ti, Acero. No cualquiera puede hacerlo. Toma una real maestría de técnicas y talento para hacer esto.-

Roy se detuvo al darse cuenta que Edward no le estaba prestando atención.

-¿Coronel?.- Inquirió Edward, con cara seria. Sus ojos estaban mirando intensivamente a algo en las sombras.

-¿Si, Acero?.-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Qué es que?.-

-Eso. Por allá.-

Apuntó Edward, y Roy siguió la línea invisible extendida por la punta del dedo del adolescente a través de la oscuridad, Los ojos negros de Roy se enfocaron cuidadosamente, tratando de deducir que había atraído la atención del chico. En sólo unos momentos, los vio, de rojo escarlata parpadeante, un repentino contraste comparado a la oscuridad general del almacén.

_0:00:06_

_0:00:05_

_0:00:04_

Los ojos de Roy se ensancharon del horror.

-¡¡Corre!!.- Gritó, agarrando a un desconcertado Edward por el brazo y encaminándose al agujero de la pared.

Muy tarde.

Los números rojos de la bomba de tiempo brillaron _0:00:00_ antes de que estallara en una dolorosa caliente luz blanca que tomó la única pared de la inestable estructura. Roy gritó mientras que las paredes y el techo se derrumbaron encima de él y su subordinado. Escucho el aterrorizado chillido de dolor de Edward y se dirigió a él cuando una larga cantidad de concreto chocó con su cabeza.

Todo se volvió blanco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afuera de la estructura, les tomó alrededor de 8 policías de gran tamaño para agarrar a Alphonse Elric, quien no podía parar de gritar el nombre de su hermano. Miró a la gran pila de los escombros recién formados, incrédulo, incapaz de aceptar que Edward estaba enterrado en algún lugar de la montaña, posiblemente herido o tal vez…

No. No. Alphonse no podía aceptar eso. Edward no podía... Él sólo estaba...

-_¡¡Edward!!. __¡¡Edward!!. ¡¡Edward!!._-

Los policías estaban deslizándose lentamente para atrás, con sus mandíbulas boquiabiertas a la vista de la armadura que claramente no conocía su propia fuerza. Y Alphonse sólo continuó peleando para seguir adelante, hasta que Riza se interpuso en su camino.

-¡¡Teniente, Edward--!!.-

-Lo sabemos Alphonse. Trata de calmarte un poco.-

-¡¡Pero Edward está--!!.-

-Alphonse, necesitas calmarte.-

Algo sobre el tono de su voz pareció trabajar porque el chico calló sobre sus rodillas, sus ardientes ojos rojos nunca abandonaron el montón de desechos.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?.- Preguntó. Si pudiera llorar, habría estado llorando como un bebé en estos momentos.

-La radio del Coronel no se cortó, sólo puedo asumir de alguna manera, que el coronel está bien y posiblemente cerca de tu hermano.-

Puso una mano en uno de los grandes hombros del chico.

-Todo va a estar bien, Alphonse. Vamos a sacarlos de ahí en cuanto hayamos confirmado que todavía siguen vivos.-

Alphonse asintió estúpidamente, totalmente inseguro de que pensar o que hacer en ese momento. Riza se apartó de él, volteándose hacia el grupo detrás de ella.

-¡¡Sargento Mayor Fuery!!. ¡¡Ve a la radio y trae un pelotón de rescate y una ambulancia en este momento!!.¡Y diles al equipo de recate que traigan sus perros!- Ladró.

-¡¡Sí, señor!!.- Respondió seguro el pequeño, tímido hombre, poniéndose sus audífonos firmemente en su cabeza y sintonizándole tono en la correcta frecuencia, transmitiendo las órdenes exactas de Riza.

El resto, Alphonse lo ahogó. Él sólo continuó mirando a la enorme pila de ruinas y por primera vez en su vida, comenzó a rezarle a cualquiera que lo escuchara que de algún modo, de alguna manera, Edward estuviera bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-__...oronel!!. ¿¿Coronel Mustang, me escucha??.-_

Con un gemido, Roy despertó, apenas animado debajo de polvoreada. Pedazos de concreto rodaban cerca de él mientras se levantaba sobre sus rodillas, frotando su cabeza y tosiendo un poco. ¿Dónde estaba?. ¿Qué está pasando?

_-__¡¡Coronel Mustang, por favor responda!!-_

¿De donde venía esa voz? En un momento registró todo; la investigación, la bomba, el hundimiento, el grito de Edward…

¡¡Edward!! Oh, Dios. ¿¿Dónde estaba Edward??.

_-¿¿Coronel Mustang, me capta??.-_

Roy agarró la radio de su cinturón y pulsó el botón de llamada, llevándolo hacia su boca.

-Este es el Coronel Roy Mustang, Sargento Mayor. Lo capto. Cambio.-

Liberó el botón, y un segundo después, pudo escuchar ovaciones en el otro lado.

_-__¡¡Coronel!!.¡¡Gracias a Dios!!.¡¡Pensamos que lo habíamos perdido!!.-_

-Por ahora estoy bien, Fuery, pero estoy enterrado bajo todos estos escombros.-

¿De dónde provenía esa luz? Roy comenzó a gatear hacia allí.

_-__Señor, ¿está Edward con usted?.-_

La voz era la de Riza.

-Eso creo. No sé donde…-

Roy se detuvo, las palabras atrapadas en su garganta. Afuera, Riza esperó en callada agonía por una respuesta.

_-¿Coronel?.-_

Roy tragó y puso la radio en sus labios.

-¿Teniente, cuan rápido puede traer un pelotón de rescate para nosotros?-

_-__Ya hay uno en camino. ¿Porqué?. ¿Qué está pasando?.-_

Roy lamió sus labios nerviosamente.

-Tráelos lo más rápido posible. Acero está herido.-

_-__¿Es serio?--_

El estómago de Roy hizo movimientos bruscos mientras analizaba la escena frente a él. Los alertas ojos dorados del chico estaban vidriosos y dilatados, constantemente cambiando y fuera de foco. Yacía en una posición retorcida, pero estaba claramente más allá del punto de registrar dolor por más tiempo. Un áspero, mojado, ronco silbido pasó a través de abiertos labios, un pequeño hilo de sangre caía por un rincón de su boca. El corazón de Roy se paró varias veces mientras su cerebro trataba de registrar las grandes manchas de sangre que cubrían los guantes blancos de Edward, producto del charco que empapaba su camisa— todo originado del tubo de hierro que sobresalía de su estomago. Roy pudo darse cuenta de todo esto por la luz débil de la linterna que, milagrosamente sobrevivió al derrumbe, y también que la piel de Edward estaba totalmente pálida y su respiración era peligrosamente gutural.

Reprimió con dificultad el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y pulsó el botón de su radio.

-Sí, Teniente. Es muy serio.-

Riza pudo leer más por el tono del Coronel, y sabía que la condición de Edward era fatal.

_-__Entendido, señor. El equipo de rescate está en camino. ¿Sabe dónde están?.-_

Roy tuvo que forzar su vista para sacarla de Edward con el fin de pensar claramente.

-Nosotros, eh, estamos como a tres pies del agujero por dónde entramos cuando la bomba explotó. El área dónde estamos está aproximadamente a cinco pies de distancia, dos pies de ancho, y… eh… supongo que el lugar que está sobre mi cabeza es de alrededor de diez pies de altura. Todavía tenemos luz por la linterna, no creo que nada se vuelva a caer por ahora.-

_-__Entendido, señor. Los sacaremos de ahí tan pronto como podamos.-_

-Por favor haga lo mejor, Teniente. Cambio y fuera.-

Puso la radio nuevamente en su cinturón y rápidamente fue al lado de Edward.

Pudo darse cuenta de que el muchacho estaba luchando para concentrarse a través de la oscuridad del dolor. Empujó varios mechones sueltos de cabello dorado, peleando para mantener su propia respiración, peleando para mantener el ritmo de su corazón bajo control, peleando para mantener la calma.

-¿Coro...nel?- Edward ahogó, con la voz apretada y mojada. Apenas podía tomar aire para hablar más alto que un susurro.

-Hola, Acero,- Le respondió Roy, tratando de mantener su tono suave, pero sabiendo que estaba fallando miserablemente.

-¿Qué... p...asss...só?.-

-El edificio se derrumbó, pero vamos a estar bien. Un pelotón de rescate está en camino en estos momentos, vamos a salir de aquí muy pronto.-

Edward tosió débilmente, y más del líquido escarlata goteó de su boca. El corazón de Roy se paró a la vista de aquel tinte, y sus ojos vagaron por aquel horrible tubo. Estaba aliviado de ver que no estaba en el centro del estomago de Edward como había pensado originalmente, sino que, en realidad, estaba a tres pulgadas aproximadamente a un lado, encima de su riñón. No parecía que el tubo hubiese dañado todo su cuerpo, lo que era un buen signo, pero Roy sabía por su entrenamiento, que no debía sacarlo. Claramente, Edward estaba sufriendo por hemorragia interna, y Roy no se atrevió a arriesgar ningún posible daño que podría haber sufrido ya.

-¿Cúanto... tiempo... va...amm...osss... a… te…nn…er qu…ee ess…tar… aquí?.- Preguntó Edward, y para Roy sonó como si estuviera sufriendo una serie de hipo morboso. Roy acarició por un momento el cabello del chico.

-No por mucho, supongo. Los demás tienen equipos en camino ahora. Vamos a estar bien, Acero. Vas a ver.-

Edward cerró los ojos, y Roy pensó que él posiblemente haya perdido el rumbo. Continuó acariciando el cabello del muchacho, sin saber que otra cosa que hacer; era tan inútil ahora, contra el tiempo y contra la situación, y en todo lo que Roy pudo pensar era que realmente, realmente despreciaba ser tan inútil. Él era un hombre que estaba desacostumbrado a tener situaciones fuera de control, porque él era, después de todo, un hombre de accion, siempre llamando a los disparos y tirando de los hilos. Pero ahora, lo único que podía hacer era sentarse en silencio, esperar y hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para mantener a su subordinado vivo, porque no había forma, absolutamente _ninguna forma_ en que alguno de sus subordinados fueran a morir antes que él. No iba pasar en frente de sus ojos. Sacó alivio de la continua respiración dificultosa de Edward, porque esa respiración forzada significaba que todavía estaba vivo y que todavía había esperanza. Si ese sonido parara, Roy sabía que iba a estar en grandes problemas.

Roy Mustang no se oponía a las apuestas; en realidad, lo hacia todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, nunca esperó que alguna vez se encontraría él mismo jugando contra un adversario tan duro con semejante apuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La paciencia de Riza estaba llegando a su fin, cuando el equipo de rescate llegó media hora después de la llamada de Fuery. Juntó a todos los hombres a su alrededor, algunos esforzándose de mantener a su lado a sus ansiosos perros.

-Bien, hombres,- dijo en ese tono dominante suyo que siempre llamaba la atención de todos. -Logré mantener comunicación con el Coronel mediante la radio y me contó que está atrapado en un espacio que está a unos cinco pies de largo, dos pies de ancho, y aproximadamente a unos diez pies del punto más alto. Está atrapado con otro soldado joven que está profundamente herido, no especifico sus heridas, pero es claro que necesitamos actuar lo más rápido posible. Indicó que están aproximadamente a unos tres pies de donde entraron, ubicándolos en este lugar.-

Velozmente marcó con un círculo un área con una birome roja y después golpeó el área con su dedo.

-Comiencen aquí y trabajen desde allí en adelante. Quiero a los perros oliendo lo más posible como si pudieran localizar una específica locación. ¡Debemos sacarlos de allí lo más pronto posible!. ¡La vida de un niño está en peligro!-

Inmediatamente, sobre su señal, los hombres empezaron a avanzar, los perros sobre el caliente rastro, con sus narices, haciendo su trabajo como fueron entrenados. Otros hombres estaban cerca de ellos con una pala, esperando por alguna señal. Quince minutos pasaron con escasos resultados, hasta que uno de los perros empezó a ladrar y arañar un punto específico.

-¡Teniente!.- El líder la llamó. -¡¡Creo que Gabe encontró algo!!.-

Riza corrió hacia el hombre, chequeando su mapa.

-Esto parece que podría ser el área indicada,- coincidió. Se volvió hacia los hombres con palas.

-¡¡Comiencen a excavar!!- Ordenó, y saltaron a la orden, siendo lo más cuidadosos posibles para no sacar afuera nada y potencialmente no causar un derrumbe mayor en la burbuja donde se encontraban los dos atrapados.

-¡Alphonse!- Llamó Riza, y la armadura prestó inmediatamente su atención. Ella hizo un ademán con su brazo que le indicaba que debía ir a su lado.

-¡Ven aquí!. ¡Puedes ayudar!-

El cuerpo de Alphonse no se cansaba y no conocía su propia fuerza, él podría llegar a hacer más trabajos que los hombres. Con ansias que contradecían su nerviosismo, Alphonse subió a la pila y comenzó a sacar los grandes pedazos de roca, lanzándolas lejos, usando el trabajo rítmico para encontrar una especie de cántico en su cabeza. Arriba y afuera. Arriba y afuera. ¿Estaba Edward herido?. ¿Estaba muerto? No. No. Arriba y afuera. Arriba y afuera. No podía pensar en eso. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era mover rocas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era increíble para Roy cuan rápido uno podía perder el sentido del tiempo cuando estaba atrapado bajo una profunda pila de escombros. ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado allí?.¿Una hora? ¿Dos horas?.¿Dos años? No lo sabía. Lo que si sabía era que la respiración de Edward era cada vez menos profunda en los últimos minutos, y los respiros que apenas lograba tomar venían en intervalos irregulares. Roy puso su mano en la frente del chico. Ahora estaba muy frío, eso nunca era un buen signo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Roy se sacó su chaqueta militar y la puso sobre el muchacho, tratando de mantenerlo caliente de alguna forma, tratando de lograr que aquella vida no se soltase completamente. Suspiró con frustración, sin saber cuanto tiempo mas podría soportar. Trató de nuevo en vano de mantener sus latidos de corazón estables y calmar su respiración, luchando por controlar sus sentidos, sabiendo que tenía que tener la cabeza en lo alto del juego si quería mantener a Edward vivo.

Miró de nuevo y notó que la nebulosa vista de Edward estaba concentrada en su cara. Trató de sonreír, lo que seguramente parecería tan vacía como se sentía.

-No te preocupes, Acero. Estoy seguro que falta poco.-

Edward no dijo nada, sólo continuó estudiando la expresión de Roy. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, Y Roy otra vez apartó algunas de las cerdas de su cabello dorado. Cuando Edward abrió sus ojos nuevamente, lágrimas translúcidas y cristalinas se juntaron en lo profundo de ellos.

-Coro…nel,- ahogó. -Tengo... miedo.-

Roy vio al chico con un fascinante horror por un largo minuto. Fue en ese momento que Roy tuvo una revelación, dándose cuenta de que, ahora más que nunca, él tenía que ser más fuerte de lo que había sido en sus 29 años de vida. La vida de Edward dependía de eso, porque Roy tenía que mantener al muchacho calmado. ¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo si él mismo no estaba calmado? Si dejaba ver su miedo completamente, ¿cómo podría mantener a Edward sin miedo? Edward necesitaba que él fuera fuerte, necesitaba sostenerse en su confianza, porque ahora, él no tenía a nadie más. Probablemente habría perdido el juicio, pero absolutamente no podía y no dejaría que Edward viera eso. Si Edward no podía encontrar interiormente el valor en si mismo, entonces Roy lo haría por él. Sin otro pensamiento en la cuestión, Roy apoyó su mano en la que se soltó de la cañeria por unos momentos antes, ignorando la sangre, ignorando el frío y sólo enfocándose en la pequeña chispa de vida había en el chico, dispuesto a encenderla con todas sus fuerzas

-Sé que lo estas,- lo dijo en una voz que no era la suya, una voz llena de afecto, vida y fuerza. Se sintió tan lejos de él mismo en ese momento.

-No... quiee...ro... morir. Tengo... miedo... de morir.-

Roy le sonrió suavemente, acariciando su cabello gentilmente con su mano libre, su control en aquella fría e insensible mano izquierda nunca aflojándose, y trató de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban correr por los ojos dorados de Edward.

-Está bien, Edward. Vas a estar bien. No voy a dejarte morir aquí. Lo prometo.-

Edward no contestó, manteniendo su vista en el rostro del hombre, buscando algo para aferrarse. Y con todo su poder, dejó ir sus miedos, reprimiéndolos, desterrándolos de los rincones más pequeños de su mente.

-Te prometo que vas a estar bien,- repitió, con una voz y ojos seguros. Apretó la mano de Edward por énfasis, diciéndole sin palabras que no tuviera miedo. Edward cerró sus ojos de nuevo, tratando de luchar contra la pequeña voz dentro de él que le pedía darse por vencido, de entregarse a la tranquilizadora oscuridad, y volvió su mano izquierda con el fin de apretar la de Roy, terriblemente asustado de sucumbir a aquel deseo. Sostenme aquí, su apretón parecía decir. No me sueltes. Y Roy lo sostuvo, su mano libre moviéndose rítmicamente a través de su cabello dorado, calmando al chico, aliviándolo.

Muchos hombres en su posición se culparían a si mismos, regañándose por tener que llevar al chico dentro de un ambiente inseguro, intencionalmente poniéndolo en el mal camino, pero Roy Mustang no era como esos hombres. Él simplemente no podía permitirse pensar de aquella manera. No era su culpa que hubiese una bomba. No era su culpa que aquella bomba explotara y los atrapara a él y a Edward. No era y nunca sería su culpa. Pero, él sabía a quien culpar. Oh, él sabía a quien culpar _exactamente_, y sabía, también, que tenía que salir de allí, porque los tenía que hacer pagar. De repentinamente, sin aviso, la luz murió, sumergiéndolos en la oscuridad. Edward gimió asustado, pero Roy lo silenció tranquilizadoramente, su apretón sólo se estrechó. No lo dejaría ir, no podía. Edward tenía una promesa que mantener, no permitiría que el muchacho la rompiera.

-Está bien,- dijo, su voz era un faro de luz en la oscuridad de Edward. -Vas a estar bien. No vas a morir aquí abajo, Acero. No lo permitiré.-

Edward no dijo nada, no tenía las fuerzas, pero Roy sabía que lo escuchó por la forma que el muchacho apretó su mano.

Roy Mustang no era un hombre que rezara, pero en este particular instante, él rezó como nunca lo hizo antes para que sus últimas palabras al chico moribundo no fueran una mentira.

Una luz, repentinamente, rompió la oscuridad. Roy saltó por la sorpresa, pensando si la linterna sólo se había apagado temporalmente hasta que se dio cuenta que esta nueva fuente de luz era más brillante y venía directamente de arriba de su cabeza. Miró arriba y entrecerró sus ojos contra la imagen. Sombras cayeron a través de su visión, y escuchó el ladrido de los perros.

-¡¡Coronel!!.¡¡Coronel Mustang!!- Vino de la voz de Havoc por arriba.

-¡¡Hermano!!.- Vino de la voz de Alphonse después.

-¡¡Oigan!!.- Gritó Mustang al agujero. -¡¡Estamos aquí abajo!!-

Pudo escuchar a los hombres más allá de su vista vitoreando, y Havoc gritó, -¡¡Están bien!!.- Para que todos a su alrededor pudieran escucharlo.

-¡¡Apúrense!!.¡¡Acero necesita ir al hospital!!.- continuó.

-¡¡No te preocupes!!.- Respondió Havoc. -¡¡Tenemos a los paramédicos esperando!!.-

Su cabeza desapareció de la vista y Roy pudo escuchar a Riza repartiendo órdenes para ampliar el agujero. Miró a Edward con una sonrisa, acariciando su débil mano con su mano libre.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Acero?.- Le preguntó excitadamente. -¡Nos encontraron!.¡Vamos a salir de aquí!.-

Edward estaba muy lejos de dar como respuesta más que el fantasma de una sonrisa.

-Te dije que ibas a estar bien.- El hombre le dijo tranquilizadoramente, y los ojos de Edward se cerraron mientras asentía débilmente. Su apretón en la mano de Roy se aflojó y se relajó. Él iba a estar bien.

Arriba de ellos, abrieron más el agujero así los dos paramédicos podrían bajar con una camilla. Lo más gentilmente posible, transfirieron a Edward encima de ella, produciendo un suave grito ahogado cuando el tubo se movió un poco.

-Fácil.- Dijo el hombre que estaba sobre la cabeza de Edward. -¿Niño, puedes escucharme?.-

Edward asintió débilmente.

-Vamos a enganchar a la camilla algunos cables así podremos sacarte de aquí. Tal vez duela, pero vamos a tratar de ser lo más suaves posible, ¿sí?.-

El muchacho asintió débilmente de nuevo, sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco mientras iba perdiendo el conocimiento. Los hombres actuaron rápido, Roy se les unió para atar los cables lo más rápido posible. De a uno, los tres izaron la camilla lo más lejos de sus cabezas como pudieron alcanzar, y los hombres arriba de ellos tiraron de esta velozmente mientras que no se atrevían a mecerlo mucho y causarle dolor. Finalmente, él estaba en manos de dos paramédicos cuando Roy empezó a subir con una soga suministrada para él, y los dos hombres se apuraron lo más rápido posible así como entraron a la ambulancia, poniendo la camilla en el carro, plegando las ruedas y pasando todo el artefacto, con todo y Edward, al interior de la ambulancia. Las cosas comenzaron a moverse rápidamente mientras que los hombres empezaron a intercambiarse tubos y cables alrededor de él. Una máscara de oxígeno fue puesta en su cara, oxígeno ingresando a través de su boca y nariz, ayudando a sus cansados pulmones. La confusión y la pérdida de sangre comenzó a afectarle, y el constante movimiento de los extraños a su alrededor estaba comenzando a agitarlo.

-¿Al?.- Llamó, viendo algo familiar. -¿Alphonse?.-

Los hombres alrededor de él siguieron hablando como si no lo hubiesen escuchado, aunque creyó escuchar uno de ellos llamar la ambulancia. Se estaba poniendo más inquieto. ¿Dónde estaba Alphonse?

-¿¿Al??.-

-Aquí estoy, Hermano,- vino una conocida voz un momento después, y una mano grande descansó en su mano izquierda, acariciándola gentilmente. -Está bien.-

-¿Dó...dónde está el... Coronel?.-

-Él está bien. Nos va a seguir en un auto. Descansa ahora, Hermano. Estos hombres van a cuidarte.-

Edward se dejó entrar en la oscuridad con una rapidez espantosa, su cuerpo se desplomó en contra de la camilla. Los hombres alrededor de él trabajaron rápido, tratando de contener la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas. Alphonse miró el tubo, pensando en por qué no lo habían retirado, pero confiando que ellos sabían hacer su trabajo y que Edward iba a estar bien. Todo lo que podía hacer era sostener la mano de su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espera. Los humanos odian esperar por las cosas. Son buscadores de la gratificación instantánea. De cualquier modo, este factor no era prioridad en las mentes de los siete que esperaban en la sala del hospital. Era correctamente llamada sala de espera, Roy pensó mientras daba vueltas con su paso; eso es lo que todos hacían. Algunos esperan ver al doctor, otros esperan por noticias del exitoso nacimiento de un bebé, otros esperan por el alta de un paciente; y otros mas, como él, sus subordinados, y Alphonse, esperaban impacientemente por las noticias sobre el estado de un ser querido. Roy no sabía que era lo que lo estaba poniendo tan nervioso, pero cuando miró a Alphonse, sentado silenciosamente en una silla, y él pensó sobre como esta espera debe estar matando al pobre adolescente, entendió el porque. Y así, continuó paseándose, contando sus pasos, tratando de enfocarse en algo fuera de la espera, la interminable espera, sabiendo que si no lo hacia, se volvería loco. Al lado de Alphonse, Havoc abría su encendedor, después lo cerraba, después lo abría de nuevo, y después lo cerraba una vez más. Abierto. Cerrado. Abierto. Cerrado. Una y otra vez. Sus ojos azules no miraban nada, y era como si no fuera consciente de sus acciones. Abierto. Cerrado. Abierto. Cerrado. Roy empezó a contar los abiertos y cerrados, tratando de no pensar en Edward, el frágil Edward, acostado en la mesa de acero de operaciones, tubos saliendo de él por izquierda y derecha, doctores y enfermeras rodeándolo. No, no. No pienses en eso, o que tan frío era, no pienses en sus lágrimas. Abierto. Cerrado. Abierto. Cerrado. Junto a Havoc, la pierna de Breda saltaba espasmódicamente, la ropa de sus pantalones crujía, Fuery tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre el brazo de su silla, luciendo pálido, como si fuese a enfermarse en ese mismo momento. Pálido. No, no te enfoques en cuan pálido lucía Edward, cuan cadavéricamente blanco. No te enfoques en cuan cerca estuvo de morir. Abierto. Cerrado. Abierto. Cerrado. La sangre, no, no pienses en la sangre, su sangre, saliendo de él. Abierto. Hay un montón de sangre adentro de las personas. Cerrado. ¿Cómo hacía una persona tan pequeña para contener tanta sangre? Abierto. ¿El cuerpo siempre genera sangre, o a Edward siempre le haría falta la cantidad que perdió? Cerrado. No, no, no pienses en perderlo, no pienses en su débil estructura corporal. ¿Por qué todavía tenían una sala de espera para empezar? ¿No sabían que las personas podrían volverse locas ahí? Mala idea, estas salas de "espera". Abierto. Cerrado. Falman y Riza se mantenían apartados en un rincón, Riza miraba al exterior por la ventana, de brazos cruzados, Falman viendo al piso, con las manos en los bolsillos. Él iba a estar bien. ¿No sabían eso? Él tenía que estarlo. Roy se lo había prometido. Abierto. Cerrado.

Finalmente, después de aquella incesante espera, un doctor salió. Roy estaba listo para derribar al hombre con un veloz ataque y golpearlo sin sentido por hacerlos esperar por tanto tiempo, pero no pudo. Él era el oficial superior, tenía que mantenerse calmado, o los otros no sabrían como actuar. El doctor se acercó.

-¿Coronel Mustang?- Preguntó. Roy asintió. Eso es correcto. Coronel Mustang. Un profesional, todavía-tranquilo, calmado.

-Le tengo buenas noticias, Coronel. El joven Edward Elric va a estar bien. Hemos logrado detener todo la hemorragia interna, y quitamos el caño sin muchos problemas.-

-¿Qué tan malo fue el daño?.-

-No tan malo. Tuvo suerte. Algunos centímetros más a la izquierda, aquella cañería podría haber cortado uno de las arterías más importantes de su estomago, causando masivamente, incontrolable desangramiento. Por dónde estaba el tubo podría haber sacado uno de sus riñones si hubiera ido unas pulgadas más profundo.-

-¿Podría haber sido fatal?.-

-Oh, no. Las personas pueden vivir con sólo un riñón. Como ya dije, la hemorragia interna se ha detenido, hemos cerrado las heridas, y su condición se ha estabilizado. Él ya ha salido de la etapa crítica y debería poder moverse en unos pocos días.-

Todos dejaron salir la respiración, que inconscientemente habían estado conteniendo, y sonrisas aparecieron por todos lados. Alphonse se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Puedo ir a verlo?.- Preguntó tímidamente. El doctor lo miró por un momento, un poco desconcertado por la imagen de una persona grande en una armadura con una voz tan gentil, pero después el hombre sonrió.

-Ciertamente puedes. Él aún está dormido en estos momentos, pero debería despertarse pronto.-

Le señaló la habitación a Alphonse, y el chico se fue por el pasillo. Roy se volvió hacia el doctor y le dio la mano.

-Gracias, doctor.-

-Estoy contento de haber ayudado, Coronel. Si me disculpa.-

El hombre se fue, y el grupo en espera se rompió, Havoc afirmando que necesitaba fumar, Breda, Falman y Fuery siguiéndolo. Riza miró a Roy, quién asintió con la cabeza, se fueron por el corredor, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Edward. Esperaron en el pasillo por un momento, dejando a Alphonse tener unos momentos a solas con su hermano antes de entrar.

Adentro de la habitación, Alphonse se sentó en una silla junto a la cabecera. Estudió a Edward por un momento, feliz de ver que el color estaba de nuevo en su cara y que su respiración era profunda y serena otra vez. Edward estaba acostado de espalda, su brazo derecho descansaba cruzado en su pecho, brazo izquierdo extendido a su lado, un cable saliendo de su codo hacia un gancho junto a él. Su cabello fue desatado de su distintiva trenza y sujetado vagamente en una cola de caballo. Cerca, una máquina sonaba agudamente cada ciertos segundos, manteniendo una trayectoria de su estable y fuerte latido. Alphonse lo escuchó por un tiempo, tomando confianza en ese sonido consistente, contento de que lo peor haya pasado; miró el goteo de la morfina, tratando de recuperar su centro de balance interior una vez más. En el momento en que lo encontró, los párpados de Edward se movieron y abrieron. Miró fijamente la habitación por un momento, silenciosamente confundido, hasta que su vista se detuvo en Alphonse. Pestañeó y forzó, tratando de librarse del sofocante y estúpido sentimiento propagado en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde estoy?.- Preguntó un momento después, con voz ronca y lenta.

-Estas en el hospital. Acabas de salir del quirófano.-

Edward pestañeó unas veces más, su mente tomando un dulce tiempo para aclararse. Oh, es verdad. La bomba, el hundimiento, el tubo. Algunos minutos corrieron por un silencio.

-¿Hermano?.- Alphonse preguntó suavemente. Sonó como si tuviese miedo de hablar. Edward lo miró.

-¿Si?.-

-…cuando estabas allá abajo…estabas…-

Alphonse se movió incómodamente.

-¿Estabas asustado?- Finalmente consiguió sacarlo. Edward no dijo nada por un momento, estudiando el familiar rostro plateado de su hermano. Aunque era un helado e ilegible estado, Edward siempre sintió que podía leer las emociones de su hermano. Pudo sentir la ansiedad y el temeroso silencio, y de pronto entendió, Alphonse debió haber estado petrificado durante ese tiempo que él estuvo atrapado en la oscuridad, preocupado por él. Y nada molestaba más a Edward que el conocimiento de haber preocupado a Alphonse, su pequeño hermano lo admiraba por su fuerza, y él no estuvo allí para él. Edward casi le miente, queriendo aliviarlo, queriendo ser nada menos que perfecto a los ojos de su hermano. Pero algo evito que lo hiciera, algo en lo profundo de su mente le dijo que, sólo por esta vez, estaría bien que Alphonse supiera la verdad y viera sus imperfecciones.

-Si,- finalmente dijo. -Estaba muy asustado.-

Alphonse lo miró shockeado.

-Pero… tú no le tienes miedo a nada,- dijo.

-Estoy asustado de algunas cosas.-

-…como qué?.-

Edward pausó, tratando de pensar en como quería poner en palabras sus pensamientos.

-Tengo miedo de decepcionarte,- Dijo finalmente, queriendo decir todo lo que tenía adentro.

-¡¡Hermano, tú _nunca_ harías eso!!.-

Edward sonrió.

-Trató lo más que puedo para no hacerlo. Pero todavía tengo miedo de que algún día, lo haga.-

El silencio se estiró entre los dos por un largo momento antes de que Edward extendiera y pusiera su mano derecha sobre las manos apretadas de Alphonse.

-Cuando estaba allá abajo, estaba tan asustado de que iba a morir. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en como iba a dejarte atrás y lo triste y solo que ibas a estar. Pero sobre todo, pensé en como iba a dejarte sin cumplir mi promesa, y eso me lastimó más.-

Alphonse envolvió sus manos alrededor de las de su hermano.

-Estaba tan asustado de que iba a perderte,- dijo, con su voz temblando. -No sabría que habría hecho si te hubiera perdido de verdad. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, y pensé… pensé… Hermano, lo siento. Perdí la fe.-

Edward sonrió cariñoso a su hermano, sus ojos no contenían rencor.

-Está bien tener miedo a veces,- dijo. -Lo que pasó… casi pasó… fue bastante aterrador. Para ambos, creo.-

Soltó su mano de las de Alphonse y la puso encima de su cabeza.

-Discúlpame por haberte asustado,- dijo. -Pero estoy bien ahora. Y _voy_ a devolverte tu cuerpo de nuevo. Lo juro.-

Sacó su mano y la hizo un puño, ofreciéndolo a su hermano. El casco inexpresivo de

Alphonse pareció sonreír, y puso su propio puño enorme contra el de Edward.

-Si alguien puede, ese eres tú, Hermano,- se entusiasmó. Edward sonrió y después sacó su mano de nuevo, poniéndola sobre su pecho y dando un largo y cansado suspiro. Roy tomó eso como su señal y entró, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola, Acero,- saludó.

-Coronel,- respondió Edward. Alphonse miró a ambos por un momento y se levantó.

-Voy a decirle a los otros que estas despierto,- explicó, y dejó la habitación.

Ninguno ni Roy ni Edward dijo nada por un momento, Roy mirando fijamente a la pared,

Edward mirando abajo, a su brazo. Finalmente, el muchacho miró al hombre.

-Coronel... quiero agradecerle... por haberme salvado la vida.-

Roy sonrió.

-De nada,- respondió, dejando un _sólo estoy contento de que estés bien_ no dicho. Pero

Edward entendió lo que quiso decir.

-¿Tuvo miedo?.- preguntó, honestamente curioso. Roy pensó en ese momento, y después se encogió de hombros

-Un poco.-

Edward nunca sabría cuan verdaderamente aterrorizante fue aquella hora, como pareció una eternidad arrastrada por una lentitud agonizante. Nunca sabría cuan febrilmente Roy rezó, pidió e imploró a cualquier ente superior que podría haber escuchado que dejara al chico vivir. Nunca sabría cuan preocupado estuvo el hombre de que, en cualquier momento, la pequeña flama de vida que había estado adentro de él pudiera haberse extinguido, fuera del alcance de Roy. Mirándolo a él, acostado en aquella cama, vivo y sano, Roy sabía que Edward nunca sabría esas cosas, simplemente porque Edward no necesitaba saberlo. Posiblemente algún día miraría para atrás y tal vez se diera cuenta, pero hoy… él no necesitaba saber toda la historia. Edward, mientras tanto, miraba al hombre con admiración, pensando como pudo haber sido tan fuerte en esos oscuros minutos, y deseando poder ser tan fuerte como él si se encontrara en los zapatos del hombre.

Roy sonrió de repente.

-¿Entonces... son feas las arañas?.- dijo, convirtiéndose nuevamente en el Coronel Bastardo.

-¡¡Callate!!.-

-En verdad, pienso... ¿"fea"?. ¿Qué clase de hombre usa la palabra "fea"?.-

-¡¡Eres tan malvado!!.¡¡Malvado al herido!!.¡¡Malvado!!.-

Roy estuvo de pie por un momento y después bufó, agitando su cabeza.

-Fea.-

-¡¡Tienes suerte que no tenga fuerzas ahora porque si las tuviera, me levantaría de esta cama y patearía tu trasero!!.-

Roy sonrió en su típica forma irritante y se volvió hacia la puerta.

-Tómalo con calma, Acero.-

-Si, si.-

La espalda de un padre es más importante para sus hijos que su rostro. En días previos a esto, Edward siempre pensó que el hombre que imitaría simplemente no existía. Él privadamente, siempre tuvo el miedo de que algún día, sus hijos miraran su espalda y verían la de su padre. Mirando la espalda de Roy mientras se iba por el pasillo, Edward Elric se dio cuenta por primera vez en su vida que en realidad él estaba creciendo con una.

**FIN**

* * *

Fic original de _**Shadow Mage Evelyn**_ traducido con su autorización.

Editado/beteado por _**Laberinto de Cristal**_ sin ella esto habría sido un desastre.

**N/T: **Por favor díganme que tal les pareció, personalmente me encantan los Parental!RoyEd.

Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.


End file.
